The Bitch
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: She knew she had killed him.No wait. She thought she did.She was a fool for thinking that,though.How did it even cross her mind,that she,out of all people could defeat an Akatsuki,let alone the great puppet master,whose name sent shivers,Akasuna no Sasori? He returned with many surprises and she was aware of that.SasoSaku


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. If I did,Sakura would probably be dead. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

She was walking down the street,the cheerful smile not leaving her face for a moment. Sakura Haruno has just finished training and was heading to the park,hoping there she would relax a little. Yes ,training with Naruto and Sai was not easy at all. Not because she didn't like it or anything or because the tasks given were difficult,it was 'casue she was extremely tired,having to handle an Akatsuki on her own. Well ,not really,Chiyo-baasama helped and did almost all the work anyway,she was just controlled by her and did what she could do. But heck,Sasori was one tough guy to beat,being the best puppeteer in the whole world,defeating the damn third Kazekage,not to mention an S-rank powerful missing nin. As mush as she wanted to curse at herself for thinking those silly things,she felt sorry for him. She didn't show it in the battle though,the pinkette was too busy learning about Orochimaru. All Sasori ever wanted,was the love of a family,nothing more,nothing less. Even though that's still not a serious reason to go kill people and create leaving puppets out of them. Sure ,it was his fault,but his grandmother played a role too in it. She wasn't there when the red head needed her the most,he was all alone with those creepy puppets and that led him to a bad path. He was so sick about his parent's death that he didn't even care if something happened to Chiyo. The puppets he first created didn't have the ability to give him the love he desired,they were nothing but dolls after all. If you think of that the other way,you could even tell Sasori was not a bad guy at all. Pftt ,that would be a lie,a big one at that. He didn't give a fuck about anyone,not even his partner Deidara as he called him a 'brat'.

He had become a puppet,how could he still feel emotions? That's right,he couldn't and he didn't want to either,in Sakura's eyes anyway. She ,in the other hand was a human and could feel emotions like happiness,sadness,sorrow,guilty,love..._Love_,ha ,she almost even forgot the most important. She had gotten over Sasuke,as soon as the others heard about it when she decided to tell them herself,they started laughing at her,obviously not believing in their eyes and thinking she either was stupid or had gotten crazy. Sakura was very aware of that reaction,she was madly in love with the Uchiha for years and everyone was sure she would keep it that way,well forever. Turns out,she didn't even care about Sasuke anymore. The kunoichi got tired,she gave up for her sake. What was the point of chasing him anyway? It wasn't like he would ever return in Konoha,and even if he did,he wouldn't give a single damn about chicks like Sakura. He definitely wasn't interested in her,neither in love. If he ever decided to start his love life and things like that,it would be Naruto no doubt. He was gay and cared about the blonde more like he ever cared for himself. It was surprising, ye not for some but no one complained about it,Sakura had already moved on,same goes for Ino and all the stupid fangirls who used to chase him all day. That 's why Naruto was waiting for him,and Sakura was happy to know her friend loved him back.

All in all,everything was going quite well and calm in the village of Konohagakure,in the time being at least. She was expecting someone to ask her out but no one did,even freaking Ino got a boyfriend and she still hasn't. The only boy she once found attractive for a moment lately,even if she didn't want to believe it herself,was Akasuna no Sasori. It was wrong,she knew it,she was feeling it everyday. Plus ,Sasori was pretty much dead. She had fallen for an uncaring,psycho,puppet whose only goal was to kill the humanity and be a villain for his whole life. How she wished,she could turn back time and bring him back. That was only in fairy tales,she laughed. Who can blame her? Every damn girl could tell Sasori was hot and cute and..so many other things could describe him. Although ,she didn't even know his past and his time in Sunagakure,she could easily tell he had bitches running after his love. It was a shame the puppet master was evil and a jerk. She sighed,finally coming to the park and she saw a bench,not far away. As she was approaching it,her eyes gazed slowly to a man who had a book in front of his face. Hmmm ,strange,didn't he have any better things to do? People barley read anymore due to the war. She sat in the bench and was curious to find more about thus mysterious person. It wasn't going to hurt,right?

''Hey'',she greeted smiling and waved her hand. The teenager boy was wearing blue jeans and a black-red T-Shirt. To her surprise,he didn't even move from his place,acting as if nothing happened. She gulped and tried again.''I'm-'',she started but was cut off by him.

''Go away'',he said,his tone angry and Sakura couldn't help but shiver. Who was this anyway? She had not seen him here before. Damn ,she really wanted to see his face,only the red hair was shown. Wait a minute...that voice...Her eyes grew wide and her breathing stopped,realizing who exactly was sitting near her.

''H-How t-the heck are you alive?'',after what seemed like years,she screamed at him and threw the book on the floor. It was him...how can this even be? His face exactly the same from their last meeting and the tone as well. No was wonder,she recognised him from it. Sasori was alive and breathing all this time. He reached to get the book from the grass and glared at her.

''You'',he said, his voice even more scarier than before. Sakura jumped and he smirked at that. What was so funny?

''Answer me Sasori,how did you survive?'',she repeated the question,softly,the air brushing between them and silence. She knew something like that would happen,she was having those weird dreams and Sakura thought that's what they only were. Until it became reality. He gritted his teeth with anger facing his killer,the same ugly bitch.

''I have my ways,little girl'',he stated,going back to read again. How in the world can he be so calm? And why in Gods sake was he in Konoha? She was pissed,he had called her little girl,but that's what she was anyway. She grabbed him by the shirt,green eyes burning.

''Answer me,dammit!'',she shouted at his face. He hnn'd and hit her arm,making her fall. The Akasuna death glared at her.''Or what?'',he asked,that sexy voice never leaving. That 's right,or what? What could she possibly do against him? He was stronger than her and she was completely useless. She felt shame,and was about to cry when he mumbled something under his breath. She thought,she had heard a 'ppft pathetic' or something even more hurtful. No ! She wasn't going to cry,not in front of him,she would prove to him that she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She wiped the ready to come tears away and stood up.

''What are you doing in Konoha? If they find out,they might just kill you!'',she said,she was terrified that he would leave her alone again and taking his second death was too much. She would rather kill herself than give him to them. Her love for him was so strong,she sometimes couldn't even control it. He just stayed there,lazily opening his mouth to speak.

''They won't and even if they do,I'm going to kill them. What 's it to you anyway? You sure have some nerve standing in front of me,I may kill you too and being a puppet,I doubt you're going to be any happy about it. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind'',he answered,as rude as possible. His voice harsh. The girl was going on his nerves,not to mention she was interrupting his precious free time. He came here last night,because he had nowhere else to go. Konoha was sure a beautiful village,huh?

''I won't leave Sasori,you hear?I won't just leave you here alone and God knows what you might or plan to do.I care about you,a lot'',she blushed as soon as she said that,slightly embarrassed. Why did she say that? Oh crap. His eyes jerked up from what he had heard. What was that just now? Is she fucking playing with him? She thinks it's some kind of joke? Why won't she leave already?

''Do you think this is a game? Leave now Sakura, because I'm really starting to get pissed off''',Sasori stood up and pointed for her to leave. Sakura was hurt,really hurt. He didn't believe her,he thought she was just playing around like a little,crazy fangirl. Her eyes looked down in the ground and she slowly drifted off to walk away. Just then ,her mind screamed inside her._CHA! Are you just going to let the hot stuff get away? You must get him!_,Inner Sakura said. She was right,she wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. She suffered enough,and enough was enough. She stopped walking and grabbed his hand,at which Sasori raised a brow.

''I will leave but only if you give me a kiss'',her cheeks turned redder if possible and she almost fainted. Sasori didn't understand what the girl saw in him,maybe because he was handsome and all that shit. Same goes for all those girls back in his village,funny thing he still remembered every single one of them. They would tell him different things as the days passed._Damn,Sasori why are you so hot? I want to fuck you so badly. Hey,-Sori,how about you give me the best night of my life? Hnn. Awwww,Danna you're so cute!_.He started feeling dizzy from all those memories. He had obeyed in their wishes,just for his own pleasure and fun. They only wanted him for his body,nothing else,or that's what Sasori thought. Then ,Sakura must be the same. He sighed.

''Do you promise you'll get out of my fucking life then?'',he asked,seeing her in the eye. The pinkette,scratched the back of her head, thinking. It would be painful,a lot. But for a kiss,she would go for it,just this one kiss. She needed it ,otherwise she would go mad. She nodded her head yes and he leaned in,she felt his hot breath on her own and their lips crushed together. It was nothing compared to her dreams,this was even more hot and God,was he a good kisser? Sakura thought,she was going to faint right away,the boy she wanted was finally kissing her and it was her first one too. She depended the kiss and grabbed his neck,but hey..what was this? Something was wrong and Sasori noticed. He broke the kiss for air and Sakura was speechless. His neck was completely normal,what was going on?

''S-Sasori,are you a human?'',his neck felt so human indeed. She shook her head and blushed,not even knowing what in hell this meant. He sighed and bit his lip,at which Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

''Yeah,so what? What does it matter? I didn't want to live,but to die,you know that. So, I did the Human No Jutsu in order for someone to kill me for god's sake'',he wanted to just die,to be with his parents. However ,puppets can't die,well some of them. He felt strange in this new body,he hadn't gotten used to it at all. It was all about time. But for some unknown reason,he was feeling human and a living being again. He continued doing puppets though,just not out of people,that was if they didn't piss him off, at least. It was his hobby , his talent, how could he stop? Sakura smiled sweetly,she didn't care if he was a human, a puppet or whatever the hell else,she loved him for what he was. She couldn't help but feel happy for him,he could finally feel._ I don't want you to die,silly. _

''I love you Sasori,do you love me back?'',she decided to tell him,she couldn't keep it inside anymore. He blushed a little,which was rather shocking and she hugged him tight,obviously waiting his answer. He couldn't tell that he loved her,that would be a lie. It had only been one day,how could he? He didn't feel anything for Sakura,but he would lie,just this once. Just for _her._And maybe,maybe he will manage to love her someday,he would just play with her,like with all the others. Furthermore he felt somewhat attached to her. Perhaps that's why he didn't kill her in the first place.

''Yeah'',he said, chuckling. The scene was rather crazy,two people who tried to kill each other,were lovers now. It was amazing,unbelievable and too good to be true for Sakura. She was finally where she deserved to be. But ,what would her friends say about this? Oh well,gotta wait and see.

_Not once did I expect this to happen_

_Never in my wildest dream that I've fallen,  
To a boy who wasn't my prince charming  
Nor to someone who is my friend._

_Now,would you care if we quit walking?_

_Would you care if I leave?_

_I love you with a love that's forbidden, yet I can't stop. _


End file.
